Liar Knows Best
by Allons-y Lovelies
Summary: Rita grinned inwardly as she watched James' face go red. "A mudblood hanging on to a pureblood for protection? Pathetic. What happened to the times when people could marry for love?" She said the last word with a mocking lilt to her voice. "Scratch those last lines." The quill scribbled it out, and James lunged across the glass desk, wand out and aimed at her pale neck. DRABBLE


_Disclaimer- I don't own HP!_

**Liars Know Best**

James Potter stormed into Rita Skeeter's office at two in the afternoon on a Tuesday.

"Oi, Skeeter!" James called out, an uncharacteristically angry look on his handsome face.

Rita Skeeter spun her chair around with her red lips stretched into a huge smile, showing pristine white teeth. "James, darling, it has been far too long," she said delightedly. "Please, take a seat." She gestured to a lush, green armchair, that reminded James too much of Slytherin house. In fact, the whole room reminded him of Slytherin. Creamy walls were covered with pictures of famous Slytherin's and a couple of Slytherin banners. Her ceiling had a silver chandelier that looked as if it was going to drop down at any second.

"On the contrary, Skeeter, it hasn't been long enough," he said as he sat down in the aforementioned chair. It was surprisingly comfortable. She quickly flicked open her crocodile-skin handbag, and pulled out her quick-quotes quill and notepad, before setting them down on her desk. She just adored it when people got angry, it gave her so much to work with.

"Don't be rude, James. We wouldn't want something bad to be written about your fiancée," she said. "Because I heard that she's got a secret lover… Or maybe she's only marrying you because you knocked her up? Naughty, naughty, James." Her quill scratched away at the paper.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," James said, hazel eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "Leave me and Lily alone. If you don't, I'll have to have a little chat with your superiors. I am quite close with the Minister for Magic, I would hate for him to have to get involved."

"Oh, James, don't be like that. Your relationship is just _so_ juicy. Wouldn't want to disappoint the readers, now, would we?"

"I'm warning you, Skeeter, leave us in peace, or you'll be losing your job."

Rita snorted. "Please. The Ministry would never get rid of me. I'm far too loved by the public. You've no idea how much money we've been raking in because of my articles."

"But they're all _lies_!" James ran a hand through his hair, making it messier than it already was.

"You really are thick, aren't you? What makes you think they care? All of my articles have that basis of truth that they require, it's just stretched a little bit. Stories are never exciting when you have things like, _JAMES POTTER AND LILY EVANS GETTING MARRIED_. My readers don't care about that, they wouldn't even pick up the paper to look at. They like things such as: _PUREBLOOD POTTER MARRYING MUGGLEBORN: SAFE OR SCANDAL? That _is an eye-catching headline."

"I don't bloody well care. If you upset Lily again, then you're in for it," James snarled.

"Darling, I don't _want_ to upset dear Lily, I just want the truth about your relationship out in the open. The public deserve to know that your affair is just unhealthy." Rita grinned inwardly as she watched James' face go red. "A mudblood hanging on to a pureblood for protection? Pathetic. What happened to the times when people could marriage for _love_?" She said the last word with a mocking lilt to her voice. "Scratch those last lines." The quill scribbled it out, and James lunged across the glass desk, wand out and aimed at her pale neck.

"Don't you _dare _call her a mudblood, Skeeter!" Rita pushed the wand to the side disgustedly.

"Ooh, this'll be even juicier than your relationship story. I can see it now: _JAMES POTTER THREATENS INNOCENT REPORTER WITH WAND. _Everyone'll have a field day!" Her laugh was encouraging him to hex her.

"Shut up Skeeter! Go and write about another couple, like Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Aren't they related some way along the tree?" And with that, James stormed out of her office, looking just as angry as when he came in.

_THE MALFOY NEWLYWEDS: INCEST IS BEST? _

**Written, yet again, for the House Point Competition by Phoenix in bloom for Ravenclaw house (yep, we're awesome).**

**So, Rita's probably OCC… I tried, I really did, but considering that I've never written about Rita Skeeter, I think that it's pretty alright…**

**Thoughts? Criticism?**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


End file.
